


life is not a song.

by moonblossoms



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossoms/pseuds/moonblossoms
Summary: sansa knows that life isn't a song but daenerys is here to prove her wrong.





	life is not a song.

**Author's Note:**

> this may be edited, i just wanted to post this because if i didn't know i probably never would. i'm sorry if there are any spelling errors and also sorry if this little fic doesn't make the most sense, it's essentially just word vomit.

_Life is not a song, sweetling. Someday you may learn that, to your sorrow_.

 

life is not a song. sansa knows that far too well now. once she had been a foolish child with her head dizzy and full with fantastical ideas of what the world was like. she had thought her life would be so sweet and romantic like all the songs she so dearly loved. she would be the fair maiden and her sweet prince would whisk her off her feet, and all the dashing knights would die to protect her.

king's landing soon shattered those fanciful thoughts when they chopped off her father's head. they took her snowglobe mind full to brimming with fairytales and ballads of love and smashed it against the red brick walls of the red keep. the lannisters and her beloved prince joffrey taught her that the maiden is oft locked in the tower by her prince - perhaps in need of a dragon to save her.

her wide blue eyes had sparkled with pure delight when she saw those proud knights of the kingsguard with their gleaming golden armour. they were sworn to protect the king and by extension the king's kin. one day they would protect her and joff when they were king and queen. but instead those same gallant knights had ripped her gowns from her trembling body and beat her in the throne room.

her once kind prince had watched with cold green eyes that brimmed with malice and his worm like lips curled up into a taunting smirk. sansa wanted to scream and kick when she saw that look, be more like her sister for once but she was a timid and dutiful girl. she had hoped too that a fierce dragon would come swooping into the castle, burn those knights and wrap it's scaly body around her like a blanket of protection.

sansa learned that in life, the gentle and meek are trodden on and hurt - while the monsters reign over with an iron fist and golden coin. she stops believing in songs, finds no joy in the soft melodies about lovers and adventures. she can feel herself growing bitter - it was all she ever wanted and her dreams were burnt the ground in front of her.

when she escapes the lannisters, she hopes so desperately to find some solace at last. instead she is sold off to a bolton, and the name is only half the problem. once again she finds herself in the clutches of another monster - this one beats out the spirit in her she had thought was already gone. but ramsay found some light and tore it from her insides as she could only sob. for sobs seem to be her songs now.

or they were until she grew out of those songs too. no soft ballad about love will escape from her lips, nor will a single whimper that desperately wants to rise be allowed to do so. she is silent and cold, fears the thought of loving music or being vulnerable again. though that vulnerability is just under the surface of ice she cloaks herself in.

she is only young still and though her hopes and dreams have been so cruelly dashed, she still craves something pretty. she wants to serenade a lover with soft hymns of devotion, she wants to let the tears fall just once in awhile - all the whilst being comforted through her anguish that can never really go away properly. despite the trauma and suffering sansa has endured, love will always sound so lovely and appealing.

the notions of love like in the songs is one she so desperately tries to ignore - but a certain fire queen warms the halls of winterfell and sansa's heart too. the girl sansa once was has only been slumbering deep inside her battered heart, scared and sad but so dreamy too. daenerys targaryen seems to without even meaning to, light a flame that warms that girl to awaken her.

sansa knows the songs are just songs and the stories are just silly fables to pay no mind to. best not to sink to deep into such whimsical and unattainable ideas. life isn't a song, she knows that now. she thought the part of her that had been so foolish with her head full of stories had been laid to rest. she had thought that the iciness of the north seeped into her heart in order to keep her safe.

but when sansa wakes in the warm embrace of a beautiful queen with moonlight in her hair, she thinks this is the closest to a fairytale life can get. their are intricate and some plain braids haphazardly braided throughout her auburn locks. a warm smile curves onto her lips, she feels so safe and loved in the arms of the woman she loves.

and daenerys loves her so unconditionally and tenderly, though there is a spark of passion each time violet and cerulean eyes meet. the silver haired queen kisses her so softly, making her dizzy with desire and want. her touch is soft upon sansa's body that is so use to harsh strikes from knights and rough hands that have no care for her.

but when dany touches her she is so gentle and loving - she does not treat sansa like some pretty glass doll though she her caresses are feather light in the dim light of their chambers. the older girl teaches her that making love can be just that - loving and something that unites the two in a tangle of lips, limbs and soft skin.

it makes her feel so light and strange inside, but a nice strange that does not hurt or make her want flee or cry. it makes her crave the simple yet effective touch of her lover - her body an heart yearn to simply be near daenerys. who grants her wish each time, her warmth never far from sansa's grasp.

daenerys has breathed life back into the songs sansa once adored. and it makes sansa want to bring something back to the targaryen girl. give her something she so desperately yearns for. she talks of the house with the red door so often, her violet eyes swim with tears and are so full of longing.

she wants to be the house with the red door for daenerys, give the woman she loves the peace and sanctuary she dreams of. the memory of that house means to daenerys what songs and stories mean to sansa. it is what they long to find in this cruel, harsh world and they do find it. they find it in each other.

sansa makes a vow that night, in the darkness of their chambers that are lit only by the moonlight. her lover with moonlight-kissed locks is curled up in her arms like a little girl, so peaceful and beautiful. sansa thinks they deserve to be little girls again really. she whispers to the old gods, new gods and any god that will listen - tells them that they'll find that house with the red door or perhaps just make their own. and they'll sing songs, tell stories and indulge in such preposterous things because they deserve some gentleness after so much suffering

 


End file.
